Feeling Quality
by Ahr0
Summary: Alfred is a new amateur model on the scene, and when his portfolio is selected amongst much higher qualified models for a special photo shoot, Alfred at first is ecstatic. Then he meets the man who he must partner up with during said photo shoot. Can Alfred prove to this more experienced model that he has what it takes? Yaoi, USUK


**Feeling Quality **  
**By Ahro **  
**Warning: Rated M for explicit sexual situations and language.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters.**  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the USUK fanbook "Candy Man" by BLISS. The page in particular being 14 (including cover in counting). It's the page with poses 5,6, and 7. _ ooh-mister-jones-ooh. tumblr post/24265327491/candy-man-bliss-usuk-artbook_

It was an unusual photo shoot for the aspiring young model, Alfred F. Jones, to have accepted, but he was hardly in a position to turn down any opportunities. His career was only just starting, and the shoot wasn't asking much of him. In fact, he rather liked the proposal, and the artistic nature of the set.

He was to be fully clothed in what Alfred felt was an extremely classy look for the subject matter. A full-sleeved black Armani suit and tie, with a white collared, button down dress shirt underneath, and a pair of black leather Derby's. Whoever the client was that had requested this shoot had a fair bit of change. It had certainly given Alfred a boost to his ego that he, an amateur model, had his portfolio chosen for such a shoot.

He had arrived at the office building where the shoot was to take place a few minutes early. As a new player in the modeling world, he didn't want to appear too eager by showing up too early, nor did he want to give off the impression that his ego was already too inflated by showing up late. Regardless of what he had been taught, the photographer, make-up artist and client representative that were on site showed plenty of enthusiasm upon his arrival, waving about their gear as they approached him, examining his features, build, and hair like he should have been behind glass.

The make-up artist had taken him back to her station first, applying all the right amounts of foundation and powder, lightly dabbing darker shadows under his neck and highlighting his cheek bones. Alfred was thankful there hadn't been much to do, and his hair only had been teased back by a comb, otherwise he didn't look much more different than how he normally looked. Perhaps that was one reason his portfolio had been chosen. Less Photoshop-ing in the post-processing department.

His attire had come next, he had been fitted a few days prior so shrugging into the expensive dress suit had been easy. His contract had even stated the wardrobe belonged to him after the shoot. Alfred felt like he was winning on all accounts with this gig and it only required him to pose in sexual positions with another man.

_"I thought you wouldn't have a problem with it."_

_"I don't." Alfred had stood gawking at his contract and the few sketches attached to it of the poses the client had had in mind. "I'm just shocked I'll be doing sex positions with another man. Isn't the office kink with the hot young secretary more common?"_

_His agent had laughed, "Sure, but not everyone shares the same tastes. Since you're gay, I felt this one would be an easy one for you. I'm sure you won't need to work too hard at your expressions." He had winked.  
_  
_Alfred had laughed, "I'm sure my acting won't be tested for this shoot. Just so long as I can keep it in my pants I should be alright."  
_  
They had both shared a hardy laugh at that, however, after the other model stepped into the dressing room for the first time, Alfred wasn't so sure if he could keep good to his word.

"'Ello. So you must be the new model they contacted for this shoot."

_"Oh, god, and he's British too."_

A chill ran up Alfred's spine as the man's accent melted him, and when he didn't reply right away, a look of suspicion appeared on the other model's face.

"Ahh, yes, that's me." He quickly placed down the cup of coffee he had been precariously holding, and took a step toward the other blond, offering his hand in greeting. "I'm Alfred Jones. I may be new, but I promise I take great pride in my work."

The man continued to eye Alfred, but tentatively took the hand offered and shook it firmly.

"A right position to be in. I do not wish to spend my entire day working a shoot that should only take a few hours." The man shot at him as he turned to the small kitchenette and prepared himself a cup of tea that was provided.

Alfred felt a bit put off that he had immediately been seen as causing a problem for this more experienced model. Sure, Alfred had only broken into the business within the last year, but he had to account for something if he had been chosen along side... what was his name?

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Alfred tried, as he began to feel like he was swimming in zero gravity around this man.

"Mr. Kirkland to you. I do not provide first names to modeling partners out of a desire to stay professional. You may want to adopt the same practice."

Alfred was left with a rather bad taste in his mouth at the man's response. Sure, it made sense in this kind of work. Especially when considering the positions this particular shoot was looking for. Still, the lack of friendliness was not something Alfred was use to.

"Mr. Kirkland, sir. Sorry to bother you, but the dressing room is ready."

The young attendant received a nod in response, which incited her leave, bringing the silence back to the small room save for the clinking of a spoon against Mr. Kirkland's tea cup.

Not use to such silence, nor being shot down in such a manner over making pleasantries, Alfred decided to take the defensive.

"My apologies if I have offended you in some way, Mr. Kirkland. I may be new to this field, but I have had a strong clientele. I'm sure someone of your experience would not be working with someone who was not deemed some form of quality." Alfred stood straight and tall as he gave flattery as much as boosted his own decorum. He needed to save face if he were to ever work along side Mr. Kirkland again. This man could be a ticket in gaining him even better clients by word of mouth, and really cementing his name in the business.

Mr. Kirkland's response, however, was not one Alfred had anticipated. Only a slight smirk from behind the tea cup that rested against the man's lips was offered, before he finished his tea, and turned to leave the room. His long stride only coming to a halt at the doorway where the man looked back over his shoulder, this time his eyes roaming over Alfred's body in an approving manner, quickly bringing a blush to Alfred's cheeks as he felt like he needed to cover himself.

"You certainly look to be quality, but _feeling_ like quality is a completely different matter all in its own." With those final words, the man left, and Alfred was left to ponder exactly what the Englishman meant.

* * *

"Alfred, there you are," Alfred's agent quickly ran up to him, his arms held out wide as if he had plans to hug him, only instead it was to draw attention to the papers he gripped tightly in his hand. "There are a few things I wanted to make you aware of." He then pulled Alfred in closer to take a look at the drawings of the various sexual positions he was to be posing in.

"You're going to be topping in these along side Mr. Kirkland. I take it you both have met?"

Alfred suddenly felt like his stomach had fallen out of him. After the intimidating display the experienced model had put on, the fact that Alfred was going to be playing the so-called 'pitcher' in these poses left him a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong Alfred? You suddenly look pale."

"Oh... i-it's nothing."

Sudden clapping coming up from behind him startled Alfred's weakening resolve, as the client representative moved past Alfred and his agent. Following where the man was walking, Alfred then noticed exactly what the man was clapping about.

"You look remarkable as always, Mr. Kirkland! That suit fits you splendidly!"

Remarkable and splendid were not two adjectives Alfred would have chosen to describe the man in question. Rather, 'I'm going to ravish you where you stand,' seemed far more fitting, as Alfred couldn't tear his eyes away from the leaner man, now dressed in a similar wardrobe to match Alfred's. Only instead of the long sleeved suit jacket that Alfred wore, Mr. Kirkland wore a black waistcoat to go along with the white dress shirt, black tie, trousers, and black Derby's.

Regardless of what position the man placed his arms or legs in, whether he bent forward or leaned back, brought his arms up to rest behind his head, or twisted around on his heels, the fabric clung to him and every toned muscle of his body giving off just enough of a taste to drive Alfred to want more.

"Lovely! Now that you're both all ready, let us get started!" The client clapped is hands and the photographer quickly came forward to address them.

"Mr. Kirkland. Mr. Jones. For our first pose, we'll start with one of the simpler ones. Mr. Kirkland, if you would be so kind as to move up to the wall there, facing it, and placing your hands apart against it. Feet slightly spread apart, yes, that's it! Now, Mr. Jones, if you would go up behind Mr. Kirkland and- Mr. Jones?"

"Alfred, what's the matter with you?"

A jab against his ribs brought Alfred's attention back on the scene before him, aside from the gorgeous man now practically spread eagled standing against the wall, his body seeming to beg for his touch, Alfred followed along quickly.

"Ahh, sorry, right!" Alfred then jogged up to where the photographer wanted him, catching a glimpse of green eyes as they darted back at him as he approached. Completely devoid of amusement that they were, Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat as he took up the dictated position the photographer bellowed.

"Ahh, like this?" Alfred brought his left hand up to rest on Mr. Kirkland's left, their fingers to be twinned together, while his right was meant to be more forceful, and gripped Mr. Kirkland's right hand as if Alfred needed to hold the smaller man there against his will.

"Yes, that's it, now bring your body flush against Mr. Kirkland's. Legs spread, now lower your head, Mr. Jones, to come along side Mr. Kirkland's neck."

Alfred did as he was told as he got into position, bringing his face down against Mr. Kirkland's neck, only to almost lose his balance as the dabbed on spiced cologne intoxicated Alfred's senses.

"Heh- only _look_ like quality..."

The Englishman's voice was soft as they held their position as shouts of, 'Yes! That's it! Right there! Good!', chorused from behind them.

Alfred felt a sneer of irritation cross his face as he then tightened his grip some on the other man's hand. This only incited a soft chuckle before they were forced away from one another by the photographer.

"Very good! Now, onto our next one! This one will be a little bit harder, but I think you're both warmed up enough. Mr. Kirkland, if you would please lay down on your side on the ground there, and Mr. Jones, kneel down and press your right leg between Mr. Kirkland's."

As Alfred moved to his position, he felt another shiver run through him as those deep green eyes looked up at him mischievously beneath golden bangs.

_"He's really trying to get a rise out of me. Well, I'll show him I don't just look quality but feel it as well."_

"That's it Mr. Jones. Now, bring your leg up right against Mr. Kirkland's groin, and lift his right leg up to wrap behind your lower back and hold it there. Now, lean forward towards Mr. Kirkland's face. Mr. Kirkland, bring your right arm up to wrap around Mr. Jones' neck. Good! Mr. Jones, close your eyes, and slightly open your mouth. Yes, nice, and Mr. Kirkland, turn your face slightly away, and close your eyes as well. Perfect!"

The shutter sounds quickly enveloped the open room once more as the photographer circled their pose. Flashes of red lighting up the back of Alfred's eyelids as he kept his position. Completely serious in showing the smaller man underneath him exactly how much quality he really was.

"Perfect! Excellent work! You both look fantastic!"

"-ugh!" The moan escaped Alfred's lips before he could stop it. As the photographer went about raving their performance before the two of them got back to their feet, the Englishman had taken the opportunity to grind his ass back against Alfred's groin, bringing to light that Alfred was in fact slowly growing hard.

"-only _look_ like quality." The Englishman repeated as he then pulled himself from their tangled position and got to his feet, dusting himself off as he did.

Alfred's eyes had gone wide now at the realization. He had been so caught up in proving he was serious about his work, he never even noticed exactly what these positions, and what the Englishman was doing to him physically.

His face was beginning to flush, but he quickly caught himself and began to think only of his breathing. They wouldn't continue with the shoot if his face was red, not to mention if his trousers were tented.

"Alfred, are you alright?" His agent chose the perfect time to walk up to him with a glass of water, which Alfred took with gratitude.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!" Alfred said, shaking off the feeling the best he could, and trying to will away his misbehaving cock.

"Right then, onto our next position. After this we will retire for lunch. That will give us some time to post-process what we have so far, and make sure there isn't anything we need to repeat during the next set." The photographer smiled warmly at the two models.

Alfred nodded as he listened, absently taking a drink of his water, only to suddenly catch Mr. Kirkland's eyes on him, which almost caused Alfred to choke on the water as it slipped coolly down his throat. Thankfully, the slight went unnoticed as the photographer continued his loud demands of them for the next set.

"Okay, Mr. Kirkland, if you would please kneel here, legs spread, and lean forward to rest on your elbows. That's it, now cross them so you can rest your head on them. Turn just slightly so you can look behind you out of the corner of your eye... yes, exactly! Now, Mr. Jones-"

_"Oh, my god..."_

"If you would go and kneel down between Mr. Kirkland's legs, please."

This time, Alfred hesitated. Staring down at the position the Englishman had to lay in, his ass raised in the air, ready to be taken on the spot, while those green eyes staring up at Alfred, tantalizing and seducing as they called to him.

Alfred's hand shook, but he quickly balled it into a fist as he listened to his instructions and moved behind the Englishman.

"That's it, now move forward so your groin is pressed firmly-" _"Umf, oh, god..."_ "-against his behind. Very good, now rest both hands on Mr. Kirkland's sides, pulling him towards you. Yes, excellent! Now lean forward some and drop your head a little. Close your eyes, and let your mouth hang open slightly." _"...as though you just shot your load as deep inside Mr. Kirkland as you could go."  
_  
"S-shit-" Alfred hissed through his teeth, as the sounds around him grew muffled, cursing at himself for having let his brain add those final thoughts to the photographer's instructions. Now, his painful erection ground against the Englishman's ass as he tried to hold the position the photographer wanted them in.

_"Fuck! This bustard is going to get on my case for sure now. Can't even control myself during a photo shoot. He was right, you only look like quality, but you don't feel it if you can let yourself go so easily, Alfred."_

Just as the rapid fire shutter sounds began to slow, the Englishman took his opportunity and pushed back against Alfred's stiff cock, grinding against it to illicit a sharp intake of breath from Alfred, yet Alfred stayed firm in his pose. Refusing to give the man the pleasure of seeing him break in front of the camera. His erection was hidden right now, and he would be damned if any other move or expression gave that fact away.

"Well done, gentleman! Lets call it here for lunch. See you all back here in an hour." The photographer cried as he moved off to a corner of the room where a few laptops had been set up for some on sight post-processing.

Meanwhile, Alfred was struggling to get up without letting his very obvious tent be seen, only his privacy was quickly thwarted when his agent came over to them.

"Well done, Alfred! Excellent work! The representative looked very impressed with how real you both looked. Come on, I'll treat ya to lunch!"

The Englishman had already scooted away, leaving Alfred to try and mask his need with a lifted leg towards Alfred's joyous agent.

"Mr. Kirkland, here's some water, you did beautifully as always." A woman's voice caroled as Alfred caught sight of a wicked grin from the older model as he walked away.

"Ahh, thanks but I'm good. I'm just... going to go take a short nap in the dressing room. Yeah, I'm a bit sleepy after the ride getting here."

His agent looked at him strangely, but shrugged his understanding.

"Alright, I'll pick up your usual in case you get hungry later."

Alfred nodded his thanks and his agent finally moved away.

With a darted look around the area leading to the dressing room and finding the coast clear, Alfred got to his feet and moved as fast as he was able to to the security of the empty room.

Once past the door, he let out a sigh of relief as he flicked the lock to the door. He needed to relieve himself or the rest of the shoot would not go well.

"Needing some relief?"

"Shit!" Alfred jumped, practically falling into a dressing table and sending its contents crashing to the floor. After finding stability by gripping the white wood, Alfred turned to see the familiar Englishman walking towards him from a darkened corner.

"The hell! Were you waiting for me?"

"This is more than just your dressing room. Besides, I needed to make sure the back of my trousers hadn't been soiled." He grinned viciously at Alfred before shooting a glance to Alfred's trapped erection.

"That shit wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pulled those stunts!"

"If you could have controlled yourself it wouldn't have effected you."

Alfred felt his temper flare at the audacity the man had. He could have blew his chances through the shoot.

"Relax, love, I didn't come here to add salt to the wound." A gentle smile now replaced the smirk the Englishman held earlier as he moved closer towards Alfred. "I wanted to congratulate you on proving me wrong."

"Wh-what?" Alfred felt himself back up more only to bump into the rickety table again as the blond neared.

"I had said your quality was in your looks alone. Looks only make up half of what a model is. _Feeling_ quality is knowing how to portray the truth through your modeling. I pushed you, and in the end, you stayed true to what the client asked. You kept the same pose even while this-" His hand quickly palmed against Alfred's arousal, stroking against it firmly and eliciting a groan deep from Alfred's chest. "-was betraying you."

"S-so you just... wanted to test my resolve?"

"Right, love, and you showed true quality out there."

"Ugh... that's great, b-but could I take care of that now." Alfred couldn't help it as his hips bucked towards the Englishman's hand as he continued to palm him through his trousers.

"Ahh, yes, I do believe you've earned it."

What the Englishman then did, had Alfred standing there completely confused.

His slender hands went to the black leather belt about his thin waist, deftly undoing it, following that with his zipper. With his trousers loose, he then brought two fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them. Coating them with saliva as those green eyes bored into Alfred's blues.

Alfred felt a moan escape him as he watched, still unsure as to what the Englishman had in mind. "W-what are you-?" His words were lost in the air as the man moved in even closer to Alfred, his face mere inches from Alfred's own.

"I'm giving you what you want." Was his reply after he had removed his fingers from his mouth. He then turned away from Alfred, knelt down on the floor, and allowed his trousers and briefs to collect down around his calfs, exposing his smooth ass to Alfred. "Giving you exactly what you need and deserve."

With those final words, he then brought his moistened fingers around to his back side, leaned forward along the floor on one elbow, and slid his fingers down the crack of his ass to gently circle the small ring of muscles before delving inside, a gasp followed by a moan escaping his lips as he did.

"Ugh, but, this..." Alfred had already undone his own belt and released his stiff cock to the air, stroking it as he watched the Englishman prepare his tight hole.

"I rather, ah, enjoyed that last position we were in. However, I thought I would like it even more if you really were buried that deeply inside me." The Englishman smiled up at Alfred as he licked his lips, now eying Alfred's throbbing cock as Alfred pumped it.

"I-I couldn't agree more." Alfred struggled with his words as the older model now stretched his entrance with a third finger. Pushing in and out to widen himself as much as he could.

"Ahh, then get to it, love." The Englishman had finished and brought his arm back to the front to fold under his head, much like how their previous position had been. Only this time, there was no fabric blocking Alfred's access.

Taking a step forward, Alfred then knelt behind the Englishman, his eyes roaming over the man's body before his hands went up to grasp the firm ass in front of him. Using his thumbs he gently, but firmly, messaged and squeezed inciting moans to escape the Englishman as Alfred spread him wide to take in the puckered hole. The muscles contracting at different intervals from being spread.

"Like what you see back there?" The Englishman chuckled before a loud moan cut him off. Alfred had bent down to circle his tongue around the older model's entrance before pushing inside, flicking his tongue around and causing the Englishman to buck against Alfred's still firm grip on his ass.

"Oh... God, Alfred." Alfred sat back up, seeing the Englishman now having buried his face in his arms while his ass tried to clench involuntarily at the rare exposure it was receiving. From hearing his name, Alfred's cock twitched with need as it went neglected, causing Alfred to now maneuver the smaller model back towards him.

"I don't have a condom." Alfred's sudden realization dawned on him as he looked around the dressing room as if a box of condoms would magically appear.

"Don't bother. Feels better without. Just get on with it already." The older model whined as he shot a glance back behind him.

With that answer, Alfred took hold of his cock and positioned the head at the smaller man's entrance for a moment, letting the Englishman know what was to come, until he finally pressed his hips forward, as Alfred watched that tight hole be forced wider to accommodate Alfred's girth.

"Ooh- God, you're huge, ah."

Alfred breathed heavily through Arthur's moans as he tried to gain some composure from the initial tightness that overwhelmed his cock. Finding purchase, he grasped the smaller model's sides as they had done during the photo shoot, and slowly moved his hips forward, inch by inch as Alfred watched his cock slowly penetrate the Englishman.

"Ahh- Al-fred..." The smaller man moaned as he moved his own hips back to take more of Alfred inside of him.

A groan escaped Alfred at the motion of the others hips before he finally pressed in all the way, exacting their earlier pose, and Alfred could easily admit that this way was far more enjoyable.

"Ugh, perhaps we should... call back the photographer. Maybe the client would like... ah, some... shots of the real thing." A laugh escaped the Englishman as he clenched his sphincter around Alfred's cock, inciting a groan from him and bringing to light that even though Alfred was inside the older model, he still had plenty of control of the situation on his end.

"If the client wants that... he'll just... have to hire us again." And with that, Alfred pulled out, a sudden plea from the Englishman at the loss of being filled, before Alfred plunged his cock, balls deep, inside the smaller model in one thrust.

"Ahh, yes, umf-!"

With the go ahead, Alfred then began to rock his hips with more force, thrusting in and out of the smaller blond. Now grasping at the Englishman's ass to watch how his cock was continuously buried inside the man. Taking him with more force as the photo shoot session began to resurface in his mind. How he could have buried his cock into him while they had laid entwined on the floor. How Alfred held the Englishman's leg up around him so he could plunge deep into the smaller man. Rocking their bodies together as he pushed deeper with his cock each time before he could not go any further.

Or when they stood against the wall, how Alfred could have gripped the blond's sides and thrust inside of him, while the Englishman used the wall to push back against Alfred's cock, taking him in deeper with each thrust.

With the added imagery, Alfred leaned forward over the smaller model as he felt himself losing to the sensation and heat that enveloped him. Each time now inciting moans from the blond beneath him as his cock hit against the man's prostate with each thrust.

"Ugh- A-Alfred!" As his name was moaned, he felt a shudder course through the Englishman beneath him while suddenly clenching at the same time around Alfred's cock. Another grunt, and the man's seed coated the floor beneath them.

Hearing the guttural moan, Alfred's pace quickened now, feeling his release at the brink as his balls tightened and throbbed as he pounded into the Englishman.

"I-it's... Arthur."

"Ugh, w-what?"

"My name, you twat."

"A-Arthur?"

A nod came from the weakening Englishman as Alfred's cock was now repeatedly squeezed with each thrust, helping him along to his climax.

"U-ugh, I'm gunna... cum, umf-" Alfred's hands quickly gripped tightly around the Englishman's waist, and now with new information, he thrust in a final time as deep as he could go until he finally spent his seed deep inside the smaller model.

"Oh, God... Arthur-" With his last gasp, Alfred shook above the smaller man as he emptied himself, while Arthur clenched his muscles once more around Alfred's softening cock to help milk him of the last of his seed, before Alfred finally slipped out of him, spent and exhausted, before collapsing back against the cool hardwood floor, the Englishman turning to join along side Alfred on his stomach.

"I... thought," Alfred began as he rested an arm on his damp forehead, "you kept things professional... with your modeling partners."

The Englishman breathed out a sigh as he rested his head on his folded arms.

"I do... but none have ever shown me they feel true quality in their work. You have." Arthur smiled as he scooted closer to Alfred. "You also owe me dinner."

"What?"

"Unless you want to leave this as a one time thing. Sorry, love, but you know my first name now. We can no longer be modeling partners with you knowing my first name." A mischievous grin danced across the man's features as he looked up at Alfred, only to be quickly replaced by a flutter of his eyes as Alfred sneaked his hand along Arthur's ass to tease the still sensitive hole. His cum having leaked out some which he used to swirl around the rim before pushing his finger inside once more, inciting a moan from Arthur's lips as he did.

"I guess it's dinner then." Alfred smirked as he continued to tease the sensitive nerves with his finger against Arthur's entrance.

"Better not make me, ahh, regret this." Arthur darted his green eyes up at Alfred, refilling with lust once more as Alfred's fingers penetrated him again.

"Just don't regret it when my photos come out better than yours." Alfred laughed as he quickly moved in to cut off the Englishman's reply with a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Yey for more smut! I hope you liked this little one-shot. :D I've been wanting to write this idea ever since I saw that beautiful fanbook by Bliss. Her art is just stunning and those poses in there... umf! I hope you enjoyed how I sort of/maybe brought them to life in this short piece.**

**Lemme know what you thought on your way out! :D**

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr for more USUK fanfic updates and fanart:** _ahro. tumblr. com_


End file.
